


Crecer

by MoonyStark



Category: Bubuki Buranki | BBK/BRNK
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyStark/pseuds/MoonyStark
Summary: Reoko estaba bastante segura de que Migiwa no se refería a lo que estaba haciendo cuando le pidió que cuidara de su hijo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> El final de BBK/BRNK se acerca y yo siento que esta es mi OTP a pesar de... todo.  
> El fic está emplazado un año después del final (en principio, pues falta por salir el último capítulo. No me hago responsable si meten un salto temporal que me desmonta todo esto).

Reoko sabía que debería sentir en algún punto de su cuerpo que todo aquello no estaba bien.

La mesita de noche junto a la cama recogía las coletas que habitualmente sujetaban su cabello, una botella de agua a la que apenas le quedaba un cuarto de su capacidad, su teléfono móvil conectado a la corriente, con aquella lucecita azul parpadeante que le indicaba que tenía mensajes por leer, y el envoltorio vacío de un preservativo abierto con los dientes. Reoko creía recordar que en la única clase de seguridad sexual que les habían dado en el instituto les habían dicho que nunca debía abrirse un condón con la boca.  
Estaba bastante segura de que Migiwa no se refería a esto cuando le pidió que cuidara de Azuma.

—¿Reoko? —escuchó a su espalda, una voz más grave que hacía un año, pegajosa y ronca—. ¿Estás despierta?

La pubertad había golpeado a Azuma como un tifón. Breve, fulminante, intempestivo. Había puesto patas arriba al niño que Reoko había conocido y lo había remodelado para convertirlo en un hombre. Reoko nunca había sido alta, pero que un _chiquillo_ al que sacaba más de veinte años la hubiera superado _por mucho_ en altura en apenas unos meses conseguía hacer que torciese el gesto.

Sintió la mano de Azuma posarse con cuidado en el hueso de su cadera, acariciando por las llemas de los dedos la curva de su cintura hasta llegar a su hombro, y recorrer el camino de su brazo, deteniéndose en su mano. Reoko miró por encima del hombro a ojos grises de Azuma, cuyo característico borde anaranjado se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación. Acompañaban en un atisbo de sonrisa que tironeaba de las comisuras de los labios de Azuma hacia arriba. Reoko los repasó con la mirada, todavía rojizos e hinchados de haberla besado con la pasión que otorga la adolescencia.

Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, Azuma tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo boca arriba en el colchón. Reoko apenas pudo abrir la boca antes de recibir sus besos, primero intensos, luego suaves. Las manos de Azuma contra su piel estaban cálida y hacían que el vello se le pusiera de punta. El edredón cayó sobre ella como si fuera de plomo, haciendo imposible distinguir las facciones de Azuma cuando sus labios se separaron en medio de un sonido viscoso.

El pitido del despertador de Azuma les llegó a través de los oídos tapados. El frío se coló en su improvisado refugio cuando él sacó una mano para pararlo, y la habitación se sumió en el silencio de nuevo.

—Tienes que arreglarte —musitó, con la infundada esperanza de que Azuma no la escuchase y no dejase la cama nunca.

—Sí.

Los sonidos de Shinjuku despertando se mezclaron con los de sábanas revueltas y un último beso antes de que Azuma se levantase y anduviera hasta el baño, tan sólo con su ropa interior puesta. Reoko se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró los dedos de los pies que apenas rozaban la alfombra del suelo. Se abrazó a sí misma para evitar el frío y pensó cuántas probabilidades había de que Azuma no llegase tarde a clase si ella entraba en la ducha en ese mismo momento.

Azuma tardó quince minutos en ducharse y ponerse el uniforme escolar. Reoko, vestida con la camiseta que le había quitado a Azuma en algún momento de la noche anterior, se levantó para arreglarle el nudo de la corbata. Azuma tenía el pelo más corto y los hombros más anchos. Reoko tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

_Ya no es un niño, Migiwa._

—Has cambiado mucho, Azuma. —Dejó las manos en su pelo, fingiendo acicalarlo cuando no lo necesitaba.

—No más que tú.

Reoko sabía que mentía, que a su lado ella no había cambiado prácticamente nada. Había crecido un centímetro y medio. Tenía algo más de busto y la cintura más fina. Su pelo ahora le llegaba casi por la cintura, destacando sus pómulos un poco más afilados, pero en conjunto era casi idéntica a cuando se habían conocido hacía un año.

Pero seguramente Azuma sólo quería hacerla sonreír. Y lo había conseguido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! \o/


End file.
